


Trick or Treaters

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Halloween and the trick or treater's are coming out. Hide in your homes and leave sugar offerings in the back yard. Remember - they are not your children anymore. They are mindless sugar demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treaters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even celebrate Halloween but the characters I write about wanted to come out and celebrate in my stead. Or quake in fear, in this case. Feedback is very welcome and enjoy your evening/day/life. ☺

" It's Halloween. Lock your doors and leave sugar offerings. Hide. Hide until it is all over. Welcome to Nightvale.   
Ladies and gentlemen and variants thereupon, it's that time of year again. Oh yes. The 31st of October and the forecasts suggest that due to the recent ban on sugary foods trick or treater's will be especially rabid this year. 

You know the drill - we suggest leaving a large bowl - maybe even a wheelbarrow or small skip- of sweets outside your house. Well away from windows and doors. This should stop trick or treater's coming in. Turn of the lights and do your best to smell unpleasant. Any hint - even a whiff - of e numbers and sweeteners and they'll come running. And you DONT want that, dear listeners. Oh no. 

Once, when I was a younger man, I made the mistake of going out on Halloween. I lost my little toe AND all my clothes.I'm Scarred for life. Literally. So take my personal advice and STAY IN DOORS. 

You may think that there is still humanity in the your children but once they put on those masks they become something entirely different. Inhuman. Savage. They become trick or treater's. And they have only one goal - candy. 

So don't try and chain your kids up. They'll break free. They'll chew through restraints. Intact, I've received a PSA from higher up. Here, I'll read it. 

" citizens of nightvale, stay indoors. The streets are not safe. Sit tight and try not to breathe too much. Emergency services will be on call in armoured vehicles should you need them. But only call in life or death situations. Otherwise, you will be killed for a false alarm. Consider your pleas for help carefully. 

Also, stay away from the dog park. On this night of all nights, stay away from the dog park. 

And, if you get bitten, wash the wound thoroughly. And cauterise it. Or else you are at risk of sugar poisoning. 

Happy Halloween. "

Well, wasn't that helpful? Need I say anymore. Keep safe, Nightvale. 

Oh my, my phone is ringing. Excuse me. 

" Hello? Cecil speaking."

" hey Cecil. Just wondering when you are coming home? I don't want you to get caught out after dark. And the pumpkin soup is almost ready."

" oh, Carlos. Isn't he just the best listeners? I am sooo lucky."

" I can hear you, Cecil." 

" that is the point. I'll be home soon. Don't forget to put the sweets out." 

" bye Cecil. Love you." 

" love you too." 

Ah, Carlos the scientist. He makes me feel so safe I'm almost not scared of those soulless children who hold us at knifepoint if we don't caugh up candy. Almost. 

Well, pumpkin soup is nearly ready. Stay safe listeners .Good night, Nightvale, goodnight. "


End file.
